


Psyche Revived

by tennantive (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a marble moon, death strikes the heart of a tiny mining colony. What will happen when the Doctor and Clara fall victim to the haunted quarry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psyche Revived

**Author's Note:**

> This is an attempt to get back into the long!fic writing game after nearly three years. Special thanks to agenthacktivist for the proofread!

In the furthest-most ring in the Q'ilqun planetary system, there sits a colonized moon orbiting the planet Eronos. One of fifty satellites circling the large planet, this moon, named Psyche, differs from the others. It resembles a child’s marble. Down unto the core, the moon is made up of dolomitic carbonate of varying shades of blues, a rare stone named Canovaccan Marble.

 

In the year 5B163, New Earth Captain Intergalactic Class Tesse H. Ehlers manned a hundred man mission to colonize the moon and begin mining the marmoreal stone, the first ever attempt to capitalize on the oddity. Ninety years later, the quarry was abandoned after the passage of the Eco Endangerment Act by the New Earth World Council, co-substandardized by the Shadow Proclamation and the Triaxis Galactic Federation, stating that any alterations to any celestial bodies not authorized in advance by any subsidiaries of the act were to be seen as immoral and dangerous. The remaining citizens of Psyche were allowed to remain as a part of a research development studying the effects of minimal-populating planets.

 

Nine years after the quarry’s closure, the deaths began.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“Come on, slowpoke! We’re gonna miss it!” A small teenaged girl slid down the embankment, her short dark hair rippled by the force of the fall.

 

Another girl, taller and bigger built, followed behind. “You know, Cass, when you said ‘romantic anniversary date’, I didn’t really imagine spending the night in an old mine.”

 

The short-haired girl turned and laughed grabbing the other’s hand. “It’s hardly old. My dad used to work in here, brought me down right before they boarded her up.”

 

“You’re sure it’s okay to be down here?”

 

She brushed a strand of long black hair behind her worried companion’s ear. “Look, the Council’s all about conservation, right? As long as we leave things the way we find them, everything’ll be okay… Now come on, Andie! We’ve got a quarry to explore.”

 

The pair climbed down into the vast pit, the glow of their torches reflecting off the cold stones. Once they reached a flat expanse, Cass threw off the pack she’d been carrying and pulled out a blanket for them to lay on. In the six months she and Andie had been together, her girlfriend had mentioned how perfect a stargazing date would be at least twelve times. She started planning this date somewhere between the third and fourth time.

 

The two girls lay side by side, looking upward at the brilliant starscape with their hands clasped tightly together.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Andie whispered.

 

Cass turned toward her. “Not as beautiful as you.”

 

That earned her a laugh. “You’re corny. Next you’ll be saying I’m sweet ‘cos my skin’s colored like chocolate.”

 

“I think you underestimate my wooing skills, Macnamera.”

 

Andie rolled to her side, her nose now barely brushing against her date’s. “Guess you’ll just have to prove me wrong, then, won’t you?”

 

Slowly, Cass closed the space between them and found her lips on Andie’s. And then around them, suddenly, the pitch-black sky turned a bright fuschia. The air grew thick and smothering, as if the atmosphere had changed its mind on what state of matter it wanted to be.

 

All Cass could register before she blacked out was the sound of her own heart pounding, the burning pain in her throat and lungs, and the piercing scream of her girlfriend.

 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

_Different, different, something here was different. Hair? Mediumish, brown, no that can’t be it, it’s the same. Eyes? Human eyes don’t change do they? They do, babies’ eyes can change as they age but Clara isn’t a child is she? No, she’d old. Youngishly old, not as old as him, but that goes without saying. Unless ---_

 

Clara snapped, still standing in the TARDIS doorway. “Doctor! Hello, what are you looking at?”

 

“Are you not wearing makeup?” he asked, but didn’t spare her a second to answer. “No, of course you are, look at the eyes. Big, they look unnaturally surprised. That’s not it either.”

 

His companion frowned. “You’ve been staring at me for ten minutes.”

 

“And it’s been staring right back hasn’t it? It’s really quite rude.”

 

“What on earth are you talking about?!”

 

“The mystery, Clara! There’s something different about you, it’s staring me straight in the face. And you can’t expect me not to stare back.”

 

“There’s nothing different about me, Doctor.” She spun, trying to appease him. “See, just plain, old, boring, human Clara.”

 

The Doctor eyed her up and down, showing a look of hesitant disbelief. There was something off, if he could just put his finger on it… “Alright, fine. Subject dropped. No more staring.”

 

“So…” Clara drew out as he still continued staring at her. “Today’s adventure?”

 

“Ah!” Leaping from his spot in front of the console, he spun, flipping a few levers and pushing several buttons. “Right, yes, so… Fancy a bit of history, Teach?”

 

 


End file.
